


Flowers &  Fortune

by thedragontongue



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this on a whim, i dunno where this will go honestly, love interest is POC, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: “I don’t even know who you’re seeing---”. His little sister said sadly.  He was seeing someone, Ward thought, as if he forgot. He didn’t see her for quite some time, it was almost half a year now.Ward didn’t want to forgot and so he visited her, hoping she will forgive him.





	Flowers &  Fortune

Ward Meachum tapped twice on her sky-rise apartment door, flowers in hand and a letter carefully tucked in between his navy suede vest and jacket. Ward wore his best suit and yet despite his attempt to look like he cleaned up his act----he felt incredibly silly in hoping he’d be given another chance to set things right. She’d given him so many chances, at this point he wondered if this would finally be it. That their relationship, or whatever you called it would ultimately end due his ego.

 If no one answered, he swore to himself earlier that he’d just leave the flowers and letter on her doorstep and go…but Ward waited _hopefully_ (he hated that word), uncertain if someone was ever going to open the door. The sound of heels clicked and clacked against the stone floor of the apartment on the other side as the person headed over to open the door to see who was knocking.

Not surprisingly to Ward, it was her body guard.

“Mr. Maechum.” The body guard looked at him distastefully up and down with a sneer. “The honorable lady, Ji Choi Shin, was not expecting you.” Her voice was low. “I do not think---”

A voice Ward knew well stopped her bodyguard from speaking any further to him in Korean. The body guard made another face before composing herself and let Ward into the apartment.

The body guard led him to Ji-Shin’s living room, that was decorated in various accents of gold, white, and rich purple. The body guard then respectfully bowed and left them both to talk in private.

 Ji-Shin sat on her couch; prim and proper in her full business attire, looking at him---- clearly wanting an explanation without saying nothing at all. 

“I- I…” Ward didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”  Ward said, clutching the flowers so tight in his hand he thought he felt a few of the stems broke.

Ji-Shin sighed. “Is that all, Ward?”

 Her calm demeanor now changed into one clearly of pain and sadness.

 “I called. I visited. I wrote. I did everything to try and contact you---I was worried.  You could have come to me. We could have gotten you finally clean. You were doing so well. _We were doing so well._ What happened to you? What happened to us?”

Ward cleared his throat. He put down the flowers on a nearby coffee table and sat down across from Ji-Yeon on a comforter chair. “I thought it was in our best interest to give us both some space….---”

“Bullshit, Maechum.”

“---for some time.” At this point Ward couldn’t even look at Ji-Yeon in her face. He was too embarrassed. “I got you flowers....” He tried to change the subject.

“It’s as if you all but forgot about me.”  Ji-Shin interjected. Ward could tell Ji-Shin was trying hard not to cry as her voice broke. “Like you forgot about our engagement entirely.  I guess all you wanted was to get me in bed with false promises...”

“No.” Ward said honestly, getting the courage now to look at her. “I would never do that. I would never _ever_ do that to you.”

“Then why did you leave? Why didn't you respond to my calls or messages? I want to know why!” She pleaded. “I loved you and you broke my heart. I kept your mother’s ring because I knew it meant so much to you. It meant so much to me….so tell me the truth!”

“And I still love you. I do. It’s just complicated. You’ve got to believe me.”

“If this about your company and my company getting into a public scandal if we go public---” She rubbed her eyes, not caring that her mascara and eye liner smeared. Her tears had already ruined her face.

“Ji-ji, I…”

“Stop it.” She scolded him. “Don’t call me that. I just want---the truth. Please, I deserve that much after all we’ve been through.”

Ward stood up and started pacing around the living room and looking back at forth at Ji-Shin. “I don’t think you’d believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this story. Its one of many stories I've had for a while but never posted until now.  
> Comments and critiques are welcome.


End file.
